Existing commercial systems for cleaning flooring surfaces and/or extracting water from water-damaged buildings include truck, van or trailer based devices. These devices typically include a supply water tank that supplies clean, (optionally) heated water and detergent to a hand held wand. An operator moves the wand over the floor while the wand directs the heated cleaning fluid over the floor and removes spent cleaning fluid and dirt from the floor. Such systems typically include a waste tank that receives the post-cleaning fluid and dirt extracted by the wand. A pump pressurizes the water supplied to the wand, and a blower draws a vacuum on the waste tank so as to draw the waste water and dirt from the wand into the waste tank. The pump and blower can be driven by the vehicle's engine, or, more typically, with a separate internal combustion engine carried by the vehicle.